


Playing With Fire

by plaguewind



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-02 06:52:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11504028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plaguewind/pseuds/plaguewind
Summary: Summer was over and it was back to reality. Between school and work, Sansa and Petyr are having a hard time reuniting, especially since their affair has to be kept an absolute secret. When they meet again will the heat still be there or will the euphoria of Summer had worn off? And if it hasn't...where do they go from here?(Part II to Pitching A Tent)





	1. Chapter 1

"Sansa.......Sansa!"

Sansa's head snapped up quickly when Margaery raised her voice. "What?"

"What? Are you serious? I've asked you three times if this dress looks too sexy. What is so interesting on that phone anyway? It's not like you have a boyfriend to text."

"Oh shush, you're always on your phone too." Sansa clicked her screen off and attempted to give her best friend her full attention. 

"Yeah but I _do_ have a boyfriend. So...is this too sexy? I don't wanna seem too eager." She gave a little spin, the little black number twirling up around her thighs. 

"Why not? You are eager."

"I don't wanna seem pushy or desperate." Margaery took one more look in the full length mirror. "This is the one. And I think tonight's going to be the night."

Sansa didn't wanna dash her friend's hopes but she wasn't so sure tonight would be the night. The fact that she and Renly had already been out six times and he hadn't put a single move on her was a little out of the ordinary for a teenage boy. "Why do you wanna get in Renly's pants so badly anyways? It's not like it would be your first time."

"Because he's hot and he's like the most wanted boy in school aside from my brother and Joffrey, and everyone knows Joffrey wants you."

Sansa's phone vibrated in her hand. It was a text from her Uncle Petyr. _What color panties are you wearing?_ She bit her bottom lip, fighting a smile and typed back _What makes you think I'm wearing any?_

"When are you going to finally go out with him and lose _your_ virginity?"

"Who?" Sansa asked, her pulse picking up speed, waiting for his reply. When it came she opened it immediately, completely ignorant to her friend's eyes on her. _You dirty, dirty girl... you're making me so hard. I need to fuck you...soon!_ A jolt of arousal shot straight through Sansa's core and she fought the urge to rut against her seat. 

"That's it! Who are you texting?" Margaery stormed across the room and made to grab Sansa's phone but she quickly tucked it into her pocket. 

"No one."

"Liar."

"It was mom. She's just freaking out about dad's birthday party coming up."

Margaery crossed her arms over her chest and looked down at Sansa suspiciously. "I'm not sure I believe. I think you're talking to a guy but I guess I'll let it go for now."

"Well, I'm not." It was a lie, obviously, but she couldn't tell her, not for anything. Margaery was her best friend and they had always shared everything with one another but they couldn't share this. How could she possibly say she was not only fucking a man old enough to be her father but that man was her Uncle. An uncle through marriage and not blood but still...

"You're an awful liar, Sans. I'm just saying."

"Whatever. I gotta go, my night to do laundry. I'll see ya later."

Sansa grabbed her backpack and headed out the door, immediately pulling her phone back out once she was in her car. He had texted again... _What are you doing tomorrow night? Lysa's taking Robin to a movie...we'll have two hours at least._

She sighed, frustrated. _I have to work =(_

_Call in sick. I'm sure Starbucks will survive one night without you._

It wasn't a terrible idea. Normally she was completely apposed to calling out unless she genuinely was sick or had an emergency but she'd been working there almost a year now and had never called out a single time. Just once wouldn't hurt. Plus she wanted to see Petyr just as badly as he wanted to see her. Since their little tryst in the woods over the summer, they had hardly seen one another, much less had time alone. School had started back and Sansa worked four shifts a week and of course Petyr had to work, then there was the issue of him having a wife so alone time was hard to come by. She was growing impatient. 

_Okay, you've talked me into it. What time should I be there?_

_I'll text you about twenty minutes before she's to leave. I think the movie is at seven._

_Sounds good. See you soon. :)_

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The next twenty-four hours passed dreadfully slow, at least it felt that way to Sansa and she wondered if Petyr was feeling the same way. As the school day came to a close she started feeling her nerves kick in, it had been two months since their first and only time together and part of her was afraid that he'd realize he didn't want to fuck some inexperienced sixteen-year-old now that they were back in the real world, the sticky summer heat no longer clouding their minds. 

She went through dozens of outfits and couldn't decide on any one in particular. None of them seemed good enough, none of them seemed _mature_ enough. Her parents wouldn't let her buy anything too sexy or too revealing. She could always swing by Margaery's house and borrow something of hers but then her friend would definitely start asking questions. 

Suddenly Sansa's bedroom door swung open and her younger sister, Arya sauntered in. "God... don't you knock?!"

Arya flopped onto her back on Sansa's bed, crossing her arms behind her head. "Sorry. What are you doing anyway? Aren't you supposed to be getting ready for work?"

"I am," Sansa said, pulling the tank top over her head and grabbing her Starbucks shirt. 

"So why are you trying other clothes on?"

"None of your business. What do you want?"

"Can you drop me off at Gendry's house on your way to work?"

"Did you ask mom and dad?"

Arya let out and exaggerated "Ha". 

"So what did you tell them so our stories are straight?"

"I told them I was going over to Mickael's house to study."

Their parents were okay with Arya hanging out with Mickael because he was fourteen, just like Arya. Gendry was sixteen, however, and they had no idea their youngest daughter was dating him, though Sansa hardly considered munching Cheetos and playing XBOX dating. Either way their dad would flip if he knew. Sansa felt her cheeks burn at the idea of Ned Stark finding out about the dirty texts Petyr sent her daily...or finding out about her Uncle being balls deep in her on their camping trip.

"Fine but when you get caught it's your funeral."

"I should say the same for you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Arya gave her a devilish little smirk. "I know something's up Sansa...I just don't know who with yet. Your phone is constantly going off and you get this stupid, giddy look on your face whenever you look at your texts. Now you're trying on different outfits and looking at yourself in the mirror."

"Whatever. Think what you want. Are you ready?"

"Yup. Just gotta get my shoes on."

After Arya had left the room Sansa stuffed the mini dress she'd tried on earlier into her backpack and slung it over her shoulder. No one in her family would question it because she often took her books to work so she could do homework on break. She went downstairs, waved bye to her family, and she and Arya were on their way.

They'd only made it a few blocks when Sansa's phone beeped. She had laid it in the middle console and as soon as it chimed Arya's hand went for it. Sansa's own hand instinctively darted out, siezing the phone from her sisters grasp, and as she did their car swerved, causing the car in the lane next to them to lay down on his horn.

"What the fuck, you're going to get us killed," Arya shouted. 

"Well, don't touch my shit, Arya." Sansa lay the blame on her sister but her heart was pounding against her chest. Both from fear of having almost wrecked and that Arya might have seen Petyr's texts. 

"Oh now I _gotta_ find out who you're boning. It must be pretty bad for you to almost kill us to stop me from finding out."

"I'm not boning anyone."

"Liar. I found the birth control in your bedside table."

Sansa fumed. "What the fuck were you doing going through my drawers?"

"I was looking for some lip balm, geeze."

"Well, you could have asked me."

"You weren't home."

Sansa shook her head and focused on the road, thankful at least that Arya hadn't told their parents. She knew because if she had they surely would have confronted her. It hadn't been difficult to get the pills thanks to doctor/patient confidentiality, but she'd had to pay out of pocket because she couldn't use her parents' insurance. 

"I got them just in case."

"Sure ya did. And even if that's true I don't believe for a minute you would bother going on the pill if you weren't already seeing someone in particular."

Sansa pulled the car to a stop in front of Gendry's house. "What about you? Are you being careful?"

"Psssh." Arya rolled her eyes. "I'm not having sex with Gendry, I'm only fourteen."

"Yeah but he's sixteen. He's going to want to if he's a normal teenage boy."

"Oh you mean like Margie's little boyfriend, Renly?"

"Renly's not normal." Sansa allowed herself a smile, despite her frustration with her sister.

"He's perfectly normal, he's just not into girls."

"Wait, what?" 

Arya grinned and stepped out the car. "Can you pick me up after your shift?"

"I-I guess." She was trying to figure out where Arya got that idea about Renly and decided it would have to wait for some other time. 

Putting the car into to drive, she headed in the direction of Petyr and Lysa's apartment in town, stopping at a gas station along the way so she could use their restroom to could change out of her work uniform. She supposed she looked decent enough in the white mini dress. The hem came just above her knee and the neckline stopped just short or her cleavage but at least it had spaghetti straps so she could show off some shoulder. Sansa shook her head, looking at her reflection in the mirror, suddenly feeling very young. _But Petyr must like the fact that I'm so young or why would he have..._

She quickly applied some mascara, making her eyelashes appear longer and the blue of her eyes shine in contrast to the black. A little bit of lip gloss and she was done. Simple but enough. Sansa hated it when girls caked makeup on their faces and she had a feeling Petyr wouldn't like it too much either. 

Back in her Honda, she checked her phone to see if he had texted. _Wait in your car about a block from our building. I'll text you when she's gone._

A rush of adrenaline coursed through her veins as she started the engine and took off. Finally, she was going to be with him again and her pulse raced in anticipation and nervous energy. She remembered the first time she had met the man, her _new_ uncle Petyr. Lysa had been going on and on about him and Sansa figured he wouldn't be anything special at all, not trusting her aunt's taste in men. When she had brought him over she was surprised that her parents already knew him, especially her mother, but mostly she was surprised by his appearance. He was older, his hair beginning to go grey at the temples, but he was striking. Not the type of good-looking that most women consider attractive, all muscles and brawn like her father, yet his appeal was undeniable and Sansa couldn't help but wonder what the fuck he was doing with Lysa, a scrawny, wretched woman who's personality did nothing to make up for homely looks. 

He had made Sansa somewhat uneasy at first, his grey-green eyes never smiling when his mouth did, more often than not lingering on her more than she knew was proper. When he looked at her a strange feeling overtook her...one she didn't quite understand at first. Then one night he, Lysa and Robin had come over for dinner and just before he left he'd placed a kiss on her cheek, his lips burning her skin. That night she had dreamed she sat perched upon his lap, him asking for a kiss, and when she gave her consent his lips had pressed to hers. It was a dream but the hardness she'd felt under her bum had felt all too real and she'd awoken, sweating, the place between her legs throbbing. Every time she had seen him after that it had been hard not to stare and more dreams came...and the crush officially took flight.

Sansa's phone vibrated, bringing her back to the present. _She's gone. Come on up._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so my updates with this aren't as fast as Pitching A Tent because I pretty much wrote that in one shot and knew exactly where it was going. With this one I honestly just wanted to see what happens next so it's just kind of unfolding naturally as I write. Anyway, hope you guys are enjoying and as always feedback is welcome.

As the elevator climbed it's way up to the fifth floor Sansa's anxiety sky rocketed. When Petyr opened the door would he hug her, kiss her? Should she initiate it if he didn't? Was it going to be awkward? Would he want to jump straight to sex or would they hang out for a little while? Too many questions were hitting her all at once. She used the mirror panels on the side of the elevator, nervously tucking her flyaways back in place. 

"Breathe you idiot," she told her reflection. She couldn't believe how nervous she was, it wasn't as if it was their first time together and yet somehow she knew this would be different. This could change things. It would no longer be one crazy night in the woods, it would be a full blown affair. 

She felt the elevator stop, followed by a ding and the doors opened. Taking one last deep breath, she stepped out and into the hallway. She had been to Petyr and Lysa's apartment before to babysit Robin, so she knew exactly where it was, but that was before she and Petyr had changed their relationship. When she reached the door she hesitated before knocking, her hand stopping in mid air. She had a sudden fear her aunt would answer the door and wonder why she was there, and Sansa would just spill the beans from pure shock and surprise. 

Before she had time to get herself all worked up the door opened and Petyr stood before her, a slight grin playing on his lips. He leaned against the door frame. "Hello, Sweetling." 

"Hi," she answered and it sounded almost like a whimper. Damn he looked good. He was wearing a black T-shirt and charcoal joggers, his feet bare against the carpet, looking more relaxed than she had ever seen him. She felt a flush of arousal as his eyes wandered down her body and back up again. 

"Come on in." He stood aside, holding the door for her to enter. She crossed the threshold and he closed the door behind them, instantly casting out the light of the hallway. They weren't in darkness but only dim light shined from a lamp across the room. 

Sansa could feel Petyr's precense just behind her and a shiver ran down her spine. "I wasn't sure you would come," he said, stepping closer so that his front side almost touched her back. 

"Why wouldn't I?" She wanted to back into him but waited to see what he would do next. 

"Oh I don't know...change of heart maybe." He walked around her body and his face came into view. His hair was disheveled and looked as though he had just showered, his eyes alert and calculating. How could he be so attractive? "Are you thirsty?"

"I guess."

The corner of his mouth turned up in a half smile. "Come on."

Sansa followed him to the kitchen, fighting to calm herself against the nervous energy radiating around them. She wondered if he felt it too but if he did he gave no indication.

"I've got water, Coke, or juice," he said, peering into the refrigerator. 

"Anything harder?"

His head snapped in her direction and she realized he had taken her question as innuendo. "Don't you think you're too young?"

Feeling brave she figured she may as well run with it. "You didn't think I was too young this summer."

His lips twitched into a smile before he pursed them and shook his head. "As feisty as ever I see." She grinned back at him and he reached into the fridge, grabbed a beer, and handed it to her. "Do not tell your mother."

"You know I would do no such thing." Sansa popped the cap on her beer and hopped up onto the counter, her legs dangling before her, taking a healthy sip. Hopefully the alcohol would calm her nerves because she was on pins and needles, wondering if he would make the first move or if he was waiting for her. 

"So how's school going so far?"

She wondered if her face gave away her surprise at the question. Surely he didn't invite her over to talk about school. "It's okay I guess. Same as always."

"Do you like your teachers?"

Sansa laughed in the middle of taking a sip of her beer and a little bit of the liquid went through her nose. "Fuck, that stings."

Petyr grabbed a kitchen towel from a side drawer and handed it to her. "What was so funny?"

"Nothing," she answered, taking the towel from him and wiped at the beer that had trickled down her chin. "I just didn't think you'd brought me here to talk about school."

Petyr grinned, tilting his head. "Would you rather I had skipped the pleasantries and just bent you over this counter?" It was crazy how her body instantly reacted to his words, resulting in an insistent throbbing between her legs. "I want to know what's going on with you." He moved closer to her and placed a hand on each of her knees and she inhaled sharply when he pushed them apart and placed himself between them. "You're my niece, I want to make sure you're okay. Is that alright?"

Sansa felt tingly all over, he was so close she could feel his breath against her lips and she ached to kiss him. "Yes, Uncle Petyr."

He took the beer and towel from her hands, discarding them on the counter, and placed his hands on her hips, pulling her flush against him so that their sexes were touching, save for their clothing. She immediately reached for his shoulders, steadying herself. "I missed you," he said. 

"I can tell," she giggled, all too aware of the firmness pressing between her legs. She couldn't take waiting any longer, her fingers found the soft hair at the nape of his neck, pulling him closer, as her mouth found purchase at his jawline. He exhaled a ragged breath at the contact and she smiled against his skin. "I missed you too, Uncle Petyr."

He turned his head and captured her lips with his own, just as his hands slid under her dress and found the bare skin of her thighs and Sansa sighed into him, lost to his kiss after having waited so long to taste it again. His fingers kneaded at her flesh as they worked their way toward her center and she was already aching for him to touch her there. 

When his right hand reached the crotch of her panties her hips jerked into him. "Eager little thing," he chuckled as he played with the elastic, teasing her. 

For a moment she felt embarrassed by her impatience but she pushed it aside, knowing he was just as ready as she was. "Touch me, Uncle Petyr, please."

Petyr bit at her bottom lip gently. "How could I refuse when you ask me so sweetly?" With that he slipped his fingers under the damp fabric and eased them through her slit, "Oh fuck, you're so wet." She could hear the desire in his voice and his hips thrusted of their own accord. 

Sansa herself would have fallen backwards on the counter, as his fingers began torturously working her clit, but he held her up with his free hand. "Ooh God," she moaned when he sank two fingers into her and began rubbing at that sweet spot inside. 

"Is that what you wanted, Sweetling? My fingers inside you? Or would you rather I replaced them with something a little more filling?"

The thought of him sinking into her, mixed with the insistent stroking of his digits, sent her over the edge much more quickly than she had expected. Digging her nails into his shoulders, she cried out as pleasure washed over her, white light momentarily leaving her blind. Before she had time to recover he pulled her off the counter and turned her around, his hands yanking her panties down urgently as he pressed her forward. 

Sansa lay her face against the granite, warm from where she had been seated, and relaxed for just a moment while he worked to free himself from his pants, which didn't take long seeing as he was wearing sweats. When she felt the head of his cock rub against her clit, still very sensitive, she hissed through clenched teeth. 

Petyr said nothing but she could hear his ragged breath as he ran his tip through her slit and she knew he was as wound up as she was, even more so since he hadn't gotten off yet and she longed to grant him his release. With one hand on her hip, and the other to guide his cock, he let out a gutteral grunt as he pushed inside her.

"Ooh, fuck," Sansa said. She was still so tight and his thickness stretched her, a mix of pleasure and pain. 

With both hands on her hips now, he began gently thrusting into her and Sansa's eyes rolled back, taking him in, so rigid and hard. "Mmm, fuck," he moaned, going harder and faster with each thrust. She looked back at him over her shoulder and felt her own arousal spiking again at the sight of him lost to his own pleasure, eyes closed and mouth hanging slack. He was like and animal, running on pure instinct and she liked it.

She was enjoying the new angle as well, having never been fucked in such a position before, and her own breaths were coming out quick and shallow as he hit that spot over and over. She waw thankful for the counter holding her up because her legs were beginning to tremble. "Petyr...harder...please." 

He moved one of his hands to her shoulder and Sansa found out why, for he began pounding into her so hard it almost hurt. "Oh my God," she cried out, her nails dragging against the counter, searching for something to hold onto.

"You like that?"

"Yes... don't stop," she begged as ripples of pleasure began radiating throughout her body. Quickly he let go of her shoulder, wrapped his arms across her torso and pulled her up so that her back was against his chest, never stopping his insistent thrusts. With his other hand he reached between her legs and diligently stroked her nub.

"Cum for me, Sansa," he whispered, his voice thick with arousal at her ear. "Cum with me." 

"Yes...yes...yeeees." Her pleasure erupted around him and no more than her orgasm began she felt him stiffen, his seed spilling inside of her. It was the most wonderful feeling, feeling him cum inside her, and when he did it intensified her own climax. Her hands found purchase on his forearm that was bracing her stomach and she clung on for dear life as she spiraled into oblivion. 

He pressed her forward, back onto the counter, and collapsed on top of her back as they both came down from their high. 

 

Moments later Sansa was fully undressing and turning on the water in Petyr's shower. He was getting them towels from Lysa's bathroom, as apparently he was out of clean ones in his closet, and Sansa couldn't stop herself from nosing around in his medicine cabinet. There were razors and shaving cream, deodorant...toothpaste and his toothbrush. Nothing out of the ordinary. There were Tums and some indigestion tablets, stuff she didn't have her own bathroom but her parents did and he was their age after all. When she seen the bottle of Ambien she grabbed it and read the label. It was, in fact, his prescription but while the date showed that he had filled it over two months ago it looked pretty full, as though he had hardly taken any.

"Find what you were looking for?"

Sansa jumped at the sound of Petyr's voice and the pill bottle dropped from her hand, hitting the floor with a noisy rattle. Petyr leaned against the door frame, completely naked, his lips spread into a rather amused grin. 

"Sorry," she said, picking the Ambien up off the floor and clumsily returning it to the shelf in the medicine cabinet. "I just....I don't know, I was curious." She felt like an idiot but at least he didn't seem angry with her for snooping through his things. 

He moved from the doorway and lay the towels on the counter, stopping to stand right in front of her. She watched as his hand rose to her chest and he ran the back of his forefinger over her nipple. It was amazing how she reacted to his touch so immediately, her nipple hardening and a little shock of electricity vibrating over her skin. "Did you find all my old man medicine?"

"You must not be too old," she teased. "I didn't see any Viagra."

"Oh I keep that in my back pocket, so I'm ready at all times." She laughed and he brought his hands to her face, placing a kiss atop her forehead, and the intimacy of it made her blush. Before she could stop herself she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face against his chest, relishing the feeling of the soft hair against her cheek. 

_What am I doing? He's my uncle..._ Despite the thought she could not pull herself from him, not when he made her feel so free.

"Let's get cleaned up, yeah?" He waited for her to release her hold and when she did, he took her by the hand and led her into the shower with him. 

Once they were clean and clothed, they retreated to the sofa in the living room where Sansa sat sideways with her back against the arm, her legs draped across Petyr's lap. She wondered if he minded but he didn't seem to, his hands trailing up and down her calves in slow, gentle strokes. 

"Are you hungry?" he asked. 

"Yeah, a bit."

"I can order a pizza. You like pizza right?"

"I do but do we have time?"

Petyr looked at his watch. Who still wore watches anyway? It looked good on him though. "The movie actually just started, they went for a bite before. We have time. Plus there's a place right down the street, they get here really fast."

"Mmmkay," she answered with a smile, still not entirely sure how to act when just _hanging out_ with Petyr, especially since they had never really done it before. She watched him, with a profile view, as he dialed a number and ordered their food, his free hand still softly running up and down one of her legs. He was so beautiful, definitely more beautiful than any boy she went to school with. 

"So...how are things?" he asked after he ended the call. "Seriously."

"Okay. My curriculum is pretty rough this year since I'm doing dual enrollment."

"Yeah your mom mentioned that. You're graduating a year early, right?"

She nodded. "Yup."

"You don't sound happy about that...why?"

"It's hard to explain," she said, with a shake of her head.

"Try."

"Well...it's just...I feel like there's more pressure on me. The boys have always been pretty average at school and Arya is barely passing, it's like I have to be perfect to make up for all of them. I don't even know how they would react if I said I wanted to opt out of dual enrollment and just be a normal teenager for a year before college."

"I'm sure they'd understand and be proud of you no matter what."

Sansa knew Petyr was trying to reassure her and make her feel better but he didn't know them like she did. "No. I don't think so. It's all they talk about with me. My grades, my homework...doing community service because it looks good on college applications. I can't even imagine what would happen if I let them down, their heads would explode. And you have no idea how happy they are that I don't have a boyfriend. Just another distraction as far as their concerned. I'm surprised they're okay with me having a friend."

"Hmm." Petyr turned his face from her and seemed to stare off into nowhere and she could tell his wheels were spinning but she wasn't sure why. 

"What? What is it?"

He shook his head and flashed a smile. "Nothing. Just wondering where this pizza guy is, I'm starving."

It was obvious he was lying but she didn't push the point, though she couldn't help but wonder what he had been thinking. "Why do you take Ambien?" she blurted instead. It really wasn't any of her business but she was curious.

"I don't take it often. Mostly I just don't sleep much, but from time to time I have to make myself."

"Do you share a room with Lysa?" As soon as she asked it she wished she could take it back but it was already out there. "I just...I know you have a shower off your office and you called it _your_ shower, not yours and Lysa's."

He put and arm on the back of the couch, bending it so he could rest his head against his hand. "Technically yes, we share a bedroom. I pull a lot of late nights though, so I use the shower in there so I don't wake her. A lot of times I sleep in there too."

She wanted so badly to ask if he still fucked her and if he did, how often but she bit her tongue, afraid she would not like the answer. The thought of him screwing Lysa sent a jolt of raging jealously through her and she unconsciously swung her legs off his lap and straightened them in front of her.

"What just happened?" he asked, not only because of her physical shift but perhaps sensing an emotional shift as well.

"Nothing, just getting a bit stiff," she lied, telling herself to chill the fuck out. She knew when she had started this that he was married to her aunt and of course he wasn't going to up and leave her for a sixteen-year-old. 

Petyr looked as if he were going to say something else but the doorbell rang, signaling the arrival of their pizza. They didn't talk about anything too serious as they ate and afterward she helped him clean the dishes. He took her once more before she left, or rather she took him, straddling him on the sofa and riding him into ecstasy. She had felt a little self-conscious at first, having never been on top of a man...being the one in control...but he encouraged and guided her and her body instinctively knew what to do. 

It was exhilarating, looking down on him as she rocked her hips, gauging his every reaction from a simple bite of his bottom lip, to a breathy moan, or a verbal cry for more. 

"Oh fuck, baby...don't stop," he urged, one hand on her waist, the other on a bare breast as his hips thrusted up to meet her own. "You know what Uncle Petyr likes." It wasn't long before they both came and it was hard and insistent, leaving Sansa breathless and shakey.

Afterward they held one another at the door, saying their goodbyes. "I'm so glad you came over," he whispered, as he placed soft kisses over her face.

It felt like heaven. "I love you, Uncle Petyr."

He let out a long sigh...not a good sounding sigh, not a blissfully happy sounding sigh. "You don't know all me yet, Sweetling."

Sansa felt like she'd been punched in the gut and she immediately pulled out of his embrace, searching his eyes which had moments before looked more loving and kind, now to only look cold and distant. What had just happened? He'd said it before...he'd said he loved her too in the tent their first time. "Petyr..."

"Get home, Sansa. Before we get caught. I'll see you this weekend at your Dad's party, yeah?"

She nodded, stepping over the threshold, as he closed the door behind her. She made it to the elevator before the tears came. "I'm so stupid," she berated herself, sliding down the floor against the elevator wall. "I'm so stupid."


End file.
